From Troops to Commander, Giving Thanks for White Day
From Troops to Commander, Giving Thanks for White Day WD Ch. 1 ~A Sudden Request~ White Day continues to approach closer and closer... And within my hands remains... "Executive suite tickets for two, for a free night's stay and comes with an extravagant dinner." This. Guinness-san gave me this ticket last month in thanks for helping him out. Guinness: Our best room and best food! Please make use of it and bring along any troop you want. Demi: (...Or so he said, but...) Demi: (Singling out one person out of everyone to bring them to a hotel with me...) Demi: (It's a little... awkward.) Demi: (Maybe I should just give it to the troop with the best results, as a sort of MVP prize...) And then, as soon as I began to think about it that way... Tap tap. Swoosh. Cuckoo. Demi: (Ah, a pigeon. I wonder who sent it?) "Come to the temple at once. ~Priest~" Demi: .......... Priest: I need you to go collect pigeons. Demi: P-pigeons??? Priest: Precisely. It's about time for White Day, after all. Priest: We never have enough messenger pigeons around this time of year. Priest: There are many wild pigeons over at a nearby mountain in this season. Priest: Go on over and catch a bunch, and deliver them to the town market. Alright? Demi: ...Understood. And so... Becks: Let's head on out to go captivate those little pigeon coo coo-chans, yeah? Weihen: Hm. The mountains are beautiful at this time of year. A mission like this may be fairly enjoyable. Trappe: Don't stick any pigeons inside me, you hear? Ringnes: White Day is a very important holiday for the citizens. Let us fulfill our duties at once! Singha: I'll have to go all out, being able to play the part of a cupid of love like this. Carlsberg: A simple pigeon would be shocked unconscious by the sight of my noble, divine wings. Demi: I see... Well, let's get going. To be continued. WD Ch. 2 ~A Skit of an Old Elpidan Tale~ Demi: By the way, why do you guys run out of pigeons for White Day? As we head over to the mountain, I voice out the question that's been bugging me. Weihen: That's because pigeons are white. Demi: That's the reason!?!? Weihen: Hahaha. Hear me out, I'm not finished speaking. Weihen: It's due to an old legend passed down in this world. The following segment is a short play acted by volunteers. This does not reflect on their actual character or personalities whatsoever. Once upon a time, there was a youngster who fell in love with a beautiful lady. Although they decided to confess their feelings, the lady's response was shocking. Beautiful Lady: Prove to me your feelings are genuine. Every day for the next thousand days, send me an item of pure, snow white each day. Beautiful Lady: By the way... I will not accept the same item twice. Youngster in Love: You got it! I'm gonna give it all I canoodle! The youngster excitedly braved the trial they were given, but the journey proved more and more difficult. Youngster in Love: Angh! Ungh! I can't think of the 666th one!!! Sharp-eared Merchant: ...Here's a chicken bone I finished making stock from. I'll sell it to you for five crystals. Youngster in Love: Thanks!! I'll take it!!!!!! As time continued on... Youngster in Love: Uwaah! Uwaaah! I can't think of the 810th one!!! Greedy Merchant: If you're willing to pay 980,000 crystals, I'll sell you my white coat. Youngster in Love: I'll sell my store to raise the money!!! As soon as they began to seek out more expensive goods, the young one's funds were soon dried up... Youngster in Love: Today's is... a white taiyaki... It looks tasty... I haven't... eaten anything... in two months... Youngster in Love: But, at last, it is the 1,000th day... Once I hand this over, we can be lovey-dovey happy... Wild Pigeon: Flap flap! Youngster in Love: Fwhoaho!?!? Sploosh! The youngster, frightened by the pigeon, slipped and fell into the spring, and died. Weihen: The youngster's soul found itself in the body of the pigeon, and flew to the lady's side... So the story goes. Weihen: That thousandth day took place on March 14th, and so it is said that this was how White Day came to be. Weihen: You think of a beloved and send them a pigeon on the day before, and hand them a white item on the holiday itself. This is the tradition of White Day. Weihen: We grieve for the unlucky young one's soul, and profess sincere feelings to a beloved partner... Carlsberg: By the way, Valentine's Day was a holiday created later on by confectionaries as a sales ploy. Carlsberg: That's why those such as I do not get wrapped up in such a farce. Demi: ...Okay. To be continued. WD Ch. 3 ~Soldiers on the Hunt for Pigeons~ Becks: Ooh. Now that's a big flock of coo coo-chans. Wild Pigeon: Coo coo, cuckoo... Wild Pigeon: Cuckoo, coo coo... There were a large number of pigeons by the side of a small pond in the forest. Ringnes: The spring mentioned in the story Weihen-sama spoke of is said to be this very spot. Demi: Huh. So this is the land in the traditions. Singha: Since the pigeon was able to soften the lady's arrogant heart, this place has also become a sacred location for marriage as well. Singha: Although, not many people come here anymore since the demon king's army started attacking. Becks: So now it's a pigeon paradise? Can't think of anybody who lives here other than Gramps. Carlsberg: Hahahaha! No matter how many they have in numbers, not a single one of them has feathers as noble as mine! Demi: ...Yeah. Bam! Trappe: Oi. Quit the chattering and carry out the mission already. Demi: Sorry, you're right. He was already quietly capturing pigeons, so I apologized and began to try to capture some too. Demi: Hmph! Pigeon: Cuckoo! Demi: There! Pigeon: Coo coo! Demi: Ngh, they're surprisingly agile... Weihen: Hahaha. Don't just try to go after them. Let them come to you, and pick them up gently. Demi: O-oh, I see... Now that he mentions it, Trappe has been quietly capturing the ones that come approach him. Demi: Alright! I'll try it that way... I sit quietly, like a stone, waiting for a pigeon. Defenseless Pigeon: Coo coo coo... Demi: (It really did just come up right to me!) Grab! Demi: I did it!! One pigeon down! To be continued. WD Ch. 4 ~Stolen by Pigeons~ Weihen: Hm. With this many, we should have enough now. Demi: We did capture a ton of them... The sun has already started setting in the west. Becks: Now then, let's head on back home. Becks: And bring these cutie coo coo-chans back with us, in my homemade cages! Demi: Ahaha. It's going to be rough bringing this many back with us. Weihen: Ah, no need to worry. Kingfisher should be here soon... Fwip... Ringnes: Hm? Demi, something's fallen out of your pocket. Demi: Huh? Did I have something in there...? "Executive suite tickets for two, for a free night's stay and comes with an extravagant dinner." Demi: Gyaaaaahh!!! Demi: (Damn! I was in such a hurry, I left it in my pocket this whole time!) Pigeon: Cuckoo. Demi: Eh!? Peck peck peck peck peck... A wild pigeon came by, picked up the ticket I dropped, and was taking it away in its mouth. Demi: Hey, no, you can't do that! I panicked and chased after the pigeon trying to carry away the ticket. I can't have everyone find out what it is, but I can't just lose it like this either. Demi: Yes! I caught--... Trappe: Oi, Demi! Look ahead!! Demi: Eh!? Whoaaa!!! Splaaaash!!! I ended up going too fast and fell into the spring. To be continued. WD Ch. 5 ~Stolen by a Giant~ Demi: Achoo! Becks: Whoa there, you still cold, Commander? Demi: No, I'm alright. ...Sorry. You're the one who's probably cold, Becks-san. Becks: Nah, no way. My mind and body's on fire just feelin' your weight on me. Demi: Wha! Please don't say that in such a lewd way! Right now, Becks-san is carrying me on his back as we descend the mountain. And I'm even wrapped up in Becks-san's uniform... Right after I fell into the spring... Kingfisher: Sorry for keeping you waiting. Kingfisher: Come, come. Everyone, climb on my back with the cargo. Weihen: Yes, well. We planned to do so, however the situation has changed somewhat. Hold on for a moment. Weihen-sama spoke as he dragged me up out of the spring. Kingfisher: Oh my. Demi, you're sopping wet. Did you fall into the lake? Demi: I'm ashamed to say, but... yes. I'm sorry. But I'm just fine! Let's quickly deliver these pigeons. Weihen: If you fly while wet, you'll catch a cold. Rather than rushing the mission, taking care of your body is more important. Demi: But... Whoosh! Demi: Whoa! A giant piece of cloth suddenly fell on me from above. Becks: Take off your wet clothes and wrap my jacket around you. Becks: With your size, my jacket should wrap around you a couple times and then some. Demi: O-okay. Thank you. I was chilled and gratefully accepted the gigantic cloth, and obediently followed his kind orders. Becks: Good, good. Now then... Hup! Demi: Uwah! I was bundled up in the cloth, and my whole body was raised up high in the air. Becks: I'll carry Commander back to town. You guys go along with Gramps. Becks: With my stride, I can make it back by nighttime. See ya! The 3m tall giant body began to descend the mountain at a quick pace while carrying me. To be continued. WD Ch. 6 ~A Treasure to be Kept~ Becks: What did that pigeon steal from you anyway? Is it really somethin' that important to you? Demi: Eh!? Ah, um, well...! Becks: What? What's with that reaction? Now I'm even more interested. Demi: Uh... I don't want to tell him. I don't want to say it, but... it was my fault that I'm causing him trouble now. We were supposed to fly back home no problem, and now he has to walk me all the way back... Demi: It's something I got as thanks for helping out with the Valentine's event. Becks: For Valentine's? Demi: Yeah. For cooperating with the videos, Guinness-san gave it to me... Becks: Hold up, for real...? Demi: Whoa, whoa! We descended really sharply, so I latched onto his shoulder in a panic. Becks: Now Senpai's my rival? And you've been keepin' his Valentine's gift so near and dear? Becks: The hell, man. This development's too sad. Not like I'm gonna be backing down and lettin' you go so easy yet. Demi: Wait! Don't get ahead of yourself, please! It's not that kind of gift! Becks: Then what kinda gift is it? Demi: Ugh... At this point, I can't keep it a secret anymore... Demi: It's... a ticket... for a really fancy... hotel room... for two. Demi: Guinness-san said I could take anyone I like with me... Becks: Hah!?!? What's with that. What's with that! Why're you secretly carryin' that around and not usin' it!? Demi: Well... It's a hotel room for two... Kinda difficult for me to even think about... Demi: But it was a gift, so I've been unsure about what to do this whole time... Zoom!!! Demi: Uwagh! We suddenly picked up speed, and I latched onto his shoulder again in a panic. Becks: Then, it's decided! Let's go to the hotel right now and use it! Becks-san's pace suddenly felt like twice as fast as before. Demi: No, no, no! Becks: That way you can take a bath and everything. This timing's too nice! Demi: No, no, please hold on! We can't do that...! Becks: You sure are tough to crack, you a late bloomer? I'm gonna have to use force then. Demi: Uwaaaaahhh!! I have no choice but to get whisked away by this rampaging giant... But thanks to everyone waiting for us at the gates, we managed tosettle things down. (I'll be keeping that thing sealed in a drawer for a while yet...) Demi: (Until I can really settle my heart on someone and invite them out...) While I was happy about completing the mission with everyone... I quietly imagined his shocked expression within my heart. WD Epilogue ~Heart Riding on a Pigeon~ Actually, the night we finished the pigeon capturing mission, I had a bit of an incident. Demi: (Some unfortunate events occurred, but it was a pretty fun mission all in all.) With the lingering satisfaction of a completed mission, I returned to the living quarters feeling warm... Flap flap... Coo coo... Cuckoo coo... Demi: Whaaaaaa!! My house was completely surrounded by pigeons. Fix: "I'm so grateful to be in Commander's squad. It's so nice to be in, and I can manage my duties as well as the fields."'' ''Murphy: "I'm grateful to see you always enjoying eating my food so much. Thanks." Tui: "Seeing you so full of aspirations is always so encouraging." Urquell: "I'm grateful to you, Commander, for making my daily life so much shinier and hotter." These are all messages from my troops... Demi: (Everyone is so warm...) Leviathan: "Thank you, a lot, for not looking down on me..." Tiger: "Ever since you've come around, training's been so great and lively! Thanks!" Hite: "I truly appreciate you keeping my sons company these days." Moritz: "Lots of love to my dear, beloved Commander. Let me treat you to some morning coffee sometime soon, okay? ♪" Demi: Aw, I'm so happy... .......but. Messenger Pigeon: Coo coo. Messenger Pigeon: Cuckoo... Demi: (If just my place is like this, it's no wonder they run out of pigeons...) Weihen: You think of a beloved and send them a pigeon on the day before, and hand them a white item on the holiday itself. This is the tradition of White Day. Demi: (...Does that mean, for the number of pigeons here, I'm also going to be getting some "white item" from everyone too!?) Tap tap. Cuckoo. Demi: (Another one!!!)'' I let out a happy scream within my own home. ''The end. Category:Event Stories